


A Mother's Love

by zorradesombra (Chessgrins)



Series: Hyde [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessgrins/pseuds/zorradesombra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my Hyde series. I take one character and one of their traits and twist it to the extreme negative. So, consider yourself warned, wildly OOC behavior is happening. Rated this way because I'm not really sure where it would fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosalie

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is Rosalie's turn to tell the story as she sees it. Again, please note that this series uses OOC behavior that is not flattering at all.
> 
> I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.

**ROSALIE**

 

            I met Emmett on a blind date. He is warm and caring and easy going. I know that I can be a little self-involved, but he eases that characteristic. The only hitch in our current relationship is Esme, his mother. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are all adopted sons of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is in charge of some supposedly ‘renowned’ hospital near us. Esme is really a homemaker, but she does some restoration and interior design work as a hobby. All three of the guys still live at home. Not one of us girlfriends has any idea why though. Don’t get me wrong, Carlisle is great. He treats his adult sons like adults by letting them live their own lives. Esme is not great, at all. At first I thought she was amazing, but then things started to be off.

            When Emmett took me on a picnic for our three month anniversary, Esme prepared the amazing basket. There were a few note cards in addition to the food. They timed everything out. Now, I’m the kind of girl that likes a little spontaneity. Emotions are best expressed when they happen, not according to some bizarre schedule…and I do mean bizarre. These cards had the picnic planned down to the minute. Emmett seemed embarrassed by those cards, but he used them nonetheless. That confused me, until I looked around. I kid you not, I saw her. Sitting on the closest bench to us sat Esme with her face hidden in a newspaper. She had followed us to make sure Emmett used her cards.

            Suddenly, I analyzed every date we have ever been on. I even thought about how Emmett and I met. The more I considered those dates, the more I realized that she had been _everywhere_. I started to get a little annoyed at this line of thought, but I didn’t want to make a big deal about it on our anniversary. I did decide that I would have a discussion with Emmett about it later.

            Once the picnic was over, Emmett helped me into his massive Jeep. I spied Esme getting into her own car. That was my chance to talk to him and I took it.

            “Emmett, why is Esme here?” I asked him.

            “What do you mean?” he tried to play everything off.

            “You are right. I should have asked something else. Why does Esme come with us on our dates?” I pushed him for an answer.

            “Well, Rosie, the thing is… mom likes you?” he said that like a question.

            “So she should take me out to lunch or go shopping with me, not join us on our dates. I thought dates were personal affairs between the people dating,” I responded quietly and turned to look out the window. Okay, I know it was a dramatic move, but come on he had it coming. Seriously, letting his mommy go on his dates with him? No wonder he was single before I met him.

            “Aw, Rosie, they are. I love taking you on dates,” Emmett tried to soothe my feelings.

            “Then why do you need your mother to go on our dates with us?” I added a little whine for effect.

            “Baby, I don’t need her on the dates. She needs to be there to make sure that I don’t screw things up with you. She thinks you are so amazing and she just wants to make sure that I don’t do anything stupid,” he rushed to explain.

            “Her being there is not going to work for me. How can I know that what you say in her presence is real? How can I ever know if you truly love me if you only say so around your mother?” I asked the important question because I really needed to know if he really loved me.

            “Rosie, I _do_ love you. You have to know that. I will talk with my mother about the matter after I take you home tonight,” he assured me.

            “Do you promise to talk to her about it?” I pressed him to make sure.

            “I promise that I will talk to her about it,” he stated firmly.

 

            A few weeks passed and Esme tried to be more subtle about her presence. I still noticed though. Emmett got more and more frustrated with his mother. He tried and tried to get her to leave us alone, but she did not budge. Her answer was always the same. She loved Emmett and wanted to make sure that he gets a good wife of the same class.

I will grant you that my family still lives in the same neighborhood. The houses are all very swank and expensive. However, as much as I love being affluent, I don’t think that class has a lot to do with anything. My two best friends are not from wealthy families and they are dating Emmett’s brothers. I just don’t see her logic.

 

            Emmett and his brothers got a place of their own. It would seem that they all had money to support themselves all along. Okay, so they had some that they earned and a lot of from their trust funds. I don’t know why they didn’t do this before. Oh, well, the point is that they are out of their parents’ house now. It would appear that Jasper and Edward were having issues with Esme’s ‘helpfulness’ too. I know that poor Alice and Bella have had it much worse than I have. I feel so bad for them.

            Esme knows where the boys live, but neither she nor Carlisle has a key. The guys want their place to be their own space. Esme shows up almost daily anyways. She brings them huge meals so that they have leftovers until she turns up next. While she is there, Esme cleans the whole place, does all the laundry, and rearranges furniture. The boys do a lot of the laundry, cleaning, and arranging furniture back the way that they like it. Esme just hunts around grabbing every article of clothing that she thinks the guys might have possibly considered wearing at one point in their lives.

            Things have become strained between the guys and Esme. I don’t want Emmett to completely shut his mother out of his life. I am sure that she means well. I just don’t want her following us on our dates. What would happen if we got married? Would she follow us on our honeymoon? I just made myself gag.


	2. Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella's turn. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.

**BELLA**

 

            Edward is amazing. He is just like a prince in a fairy tale. He swept me off my feet the very first time that I saw him. Okay, I tripped and he caught me in his arms. It counts just the same though. My clumsiness, the part of me that I could possibly dislike the most, is what brought us together and in a bookstore nonetheless. I was stocking the shelves of the classics section and of course tripped over thin air. The poor guy just happened to be in my disaster zone. He gracefully caught me. We locked eyes and became practically inseparable. I am not a fan of love at first sight, but that first look was magical.

            A mere three weeks later he introduced me to his parents. Well, his dad, Carlisle, is so kind and gentle. Edward clearly likes to take after his father that way. Carlisle and Esme could not have children of their own so they adopted Edward and his two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. The whole family is amazing. Well, that is everyone except Esme. She is a little over the top. Even though that family is fairly affluent, she still likes to cook and clean herself. Maybe she is trying to make up for the fact that the boys aren’t really related. I don’t know. I don’t like to judge.

            Not too long after I met Esme, things started getting a little rough. Edward was still the most amazing guy, but his mother just didn’t think I was good enough for her son. She even took me aside to explain it all to me. I was not from a family in the same class as Edward, so I had no idea about the expectations there are when I started seeing him. I was vulgar and exuded minimum wage while Edward was the very definition of class and showed his upbringing in every possible way according to her. That hurt, to be honest about it. But I didn’t tell Edward because it would only cause problems. I was almost at the end of my rope before she made the mistake of saying something in front of Edward.

            He demanded that I tell him everything that she had ever said to me. I was hesitant, but he convinced me eventually. I didn’t want to tell him because, no matter what, he had to live with her. She is his mother, after all. When I told him, he became livid. I have never seen him that angry. Not even when I told him that I had a motorcycle and he yelled that I was intent on killing myself on the thing. It was awful. I could have taken the shit that Esme threw my way in the name of a mother’s love for her son. Edward had quite the confrontation with his mother…in front of his entire family.

            That dinner was possibly the most horrible evening in my life. My friends, Rosalie and Alice, are dating Edward’s brothers so they were there too. Edward made a point of avidly defending me. Esme insisted that I could not ever live to what was expected of a member of their society. She even went in on Alice a bit. Poor Jasper looked mortified. Before he could open his mouth though, Edward started in. He went on and on about how it was his life and if we wanted to be together that was none of her business. I know that Edward loves me, but I don’t want to come between him and his mother. Carlisle ended the event by telling everyone to just sit and enjoy the meal while giving Esme a stern look.

            Later, as Edward ushered me towards the door, Carlisle took me aside. Poor Edward tried to protest, but Carlisle would not take no for an answer. He ushered me to his office. When we got there, he closed the door in Edward’s face. I bit my lip as I sat down. Carlisle leaned on his desk and proceeded to tell me how sorry he was for his wife’s outburst. He would not let it drop, no matter how many times I told him that I wasn’t very upset about it. I am comfortable with my past and my family might not have been wealthy, but we had each other. Carlisle simply would not make excuses for Esme’s behavior, but he did make me promise to say something if she ever had such an outburst again.

            Edward could not stop apologizing either. All the way to the place that I shared with Rosalie and Alice, he just kept insisting that his mother had no idea what she was talking about and assured me of his feelings. I tried to get him to realize that I was not worse for wear. Her words were hurtful, but I knew how he felt and that was good enough for me.

 

            They finally did it. The boys finally got a place of their own, away from Esme. Rosalie, Alice, and I are ecstatic about this development. In fact, the guys are right next door. Normally, that kind of move would be cause for concern, but we are all going to end up married and still living near each other. Esme is everywhere though. Thank the good Lord she does not have a key and is way too focused on her boys to notice that the girls and I live right next door. Even with her virtually daily invasions of their lives, things are progressing really well with all three relationships. In fact, there is the possibility of all three weddings happening in one season. Edward has already said that he does not want Esme to come to ours unless she publicly apologizes and gives me her blessing. I am not going to tell him, but I already made a mental note to talk to her about the wedding when Edward proposes, probably even on the same day. She and I might not get along. She might way overdo the whole mother role. But she is his mother and should be there to see her son get married. She should even get to see grandkids on holidays. I’m not sure I can handle any more frequent visits with her, but she should be treated like I would want my mother to be treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Review if you please!


	3. Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's turn. He provides a little back story and context for Esme. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.

**JASPER**

 

            There is a lot about Esme my brothers and I know, but should not be told. Even to the women that we love. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are all very accommodating of Esme’s inappropriate behavior as it is. There is no reason to have them feel sorry for a woman that goes out of her way to take care of Edward, Emmett, and me. My brothers and I have heard the whole story. That is why we lived with our adoptive parents for so long.

 

            Carlisle and Esme had tried very hard to have children. One day Esme turned out to be pregnant. They were so happy. They both wanted to have several children and this was the first step. When she was about six months along, there was a terrible ice storm. Esme hit a patch of black ice and spun out of control on her way to an appointment with her doctor. It went right off a cliff. It was a miracle that Esme survived, let alone that she was not paralyzed. Unfortunately, they lost the baby. Esme sunk into a deep depression that she could not shake. Carlisle was sad about the loss of the baby too, of course. But after a while he became consumed with the state of his wife. She was almost inconsolable. That is, until she got it into her head to try and have another child.

            Carlisle knew the likelihood was not good that she could conceive again. He _is_ one of the top doctors in the country after all. But he could deny her nothing that might make her happy. They tried and tried, but to no avail. Doctor after doctor agreed with Carlisle. Esme simply could not conceive again. She was devastated once more.

Carlisle took that opportunity to propose adoption as an alternative. Esme leapt at the chance to have children, even if they were not hers by birth. Emmett was adopted first. His parents simply vanished with no trace one day. For awhile he thought he could still find them, but the years passed by and nothing ever turned up. He eventually let it go and moved on with his life. Esme would occasionally take his search as rejection and seclude herself in her room for hours at a time. That was probably what prompted the young Emmett to forget his search.

            Not too long after that, Carlisle and Esme adopted me. My parents died in a car accident. It was tragic, but I don’t even remember them. Since I had no memories, I never talked about my biological parents. Believe it or not, Esme took this as rejection as well. She thought that I didn’t want to talk to her about it because I didn’t really see her as my mother, which was completely ridiculous and confusing for a young boy.

            Edward soon joined the family. He was an abandoned child. His mother left him at a hospital when he was born. He could be a little moody, but he did not send Esme to her room in sorrow until she started attacking Bella’s background. Of the three of us, Edward is the one that really seemed to even out Esme’s bouts with depression the best.

            Even though it doesn’t make much sense, we all come together and make a good family. Esme tries to show how much she loves us by doing everything for us. That got to be annoying, but we put up with it because of what had happened to her. Then we started dating though, and that’s where things got hairy. Esme loved Rosalie and worked very hard to try and ensure that Emmett married her. She went way overboard by going on all their dates and giving him note cards that timed everything out. Rosalie, being intelligent, noticed and made a very rightful fuss.

            Alice had to deal with many guilt trips. Esme wouldn’t really say anything to her, but her attitude got her message across. The very first time I brought Alice to the house was also the very last time I wanted her to come over. She insisted that we do at least a few family dinners. I don’t know why, though. It was always the same thing. Esme would always make Alice feel like she was not wanted and I would always end up telling Esme off and staying away from the house for a few days. It was all very dramatic, draining, and irritating.

            Poor Bella actually had to deal with verbal assaults by Esme. Bella, being Bella, never even hinted that such a thing was going on. If she had, Edward would have flipped out. Okay, all three of us and Carlisle would have been livid. I mean we had already talked with Esme about her behavior towards Alice and Rosalie. I should say her extremely inappropriate and exceedingly uncalled for behavior towards the girls.

            Then came that awful dinner, things were said and feelings were hurt. That night Emmett, Edward, and I decided to get our own place. Fortunately the place next door to where the girls lived was available. We moved in the following week. Carlisle never asked for a key, knowing how dangerous it would be to have one in the house. Esme refuses to let the issue drop. She won’t apologize to the girls or us about her behavior. She seems to feel fully invested in the idea that she is only showing her love as our mother.

            My brothers and I have talked and talked about it and have yet to come up with a solution. We all love our girls and we all want to get married. The issue lies in what to do about Esme. Don’t get us wrong, we love our mother. But the wedding should be the bride’s day. We don’t want our brides to be uncomfortable because our mom is slightly imbalanced. The girls seem very set about the fact that our mother needs to be there. They don’t just mean the weddings either. They mean through our kids and holidays too. How did they three of us become so blessed as to find girls willing to put up with everything Esme throws at them and us in the name of a mother’s love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Review if you please!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Review if you please!


End file.
